


Full of Love

by StormyDaze



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Holding Partner's Dick While He Pisses, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, belly kisses, coming on belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: Steve’s shirt is riding up, stretched so tight over his belly that the seams might rip any second, because they just don’t make maternity clothes for people Steve’s size. Bucky is both thankful and despairing: thankful because Steve’s full, round belly in a tight t-shirt is a whole new genre of wet dream for him, and despairing because he finds it hard to do anything but stare.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: We <3 Bellies - Round 1





	Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Bucky can’t stop staring. Steve is absorbed in the ball game, so Bucky can look all he wants without getting caught. He doesn’t get a lot of moments like this; Steve is pretty eagle-eyed most of the time.

Steve’s shirt is riding up, stretched so tight over his belly that the seams might rip any second, because they just don’t make maternity clothes for people Steve’s size. Bucky is both thankful and despairing: thankful because Steve’s full, round belly in a tight t-shirt is a whole new genre of wet dream for him, and despairing because he finds it hard to do anything but stare. Good thing there isn’t really anything they have to be doing instead. Steve has been strictly on leave from crime-fighting since his condition became apparent, and while Bucky still takes a mission here and there, it makes him anxious to leave Steve alone, no matter how much Steve insists that he can handle things.

The game goes to a commercial break, and Steve hauls himself to his feet. “I definitely won’t miss having to piss every five minutes once this kiddo is born,” he says, patting the top of his bulging belly. The waistband of his sweatpants slips under his belly, hanging low on his hips. One misstep and they might fall right off, leaving Steve bare-assed in the middle of the apartment. Not that Steve ever missteps, but Bucky can dream.

Bucky is lost in his fantasy when he hears a quiet “fuck” from the bathroom. In a second he’s on his feet, halfway down the hallway. “Everything all right in there?” he asks, pushing the bathroom door open.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Steve says. He’s standing in front of the toilet with his sweatpants around his knees. His whole face is red, up to the tips of his ears. “I just…” He blushes harder. “I can’t reach my dick.”

Bucky smothers a laugh, but Steve can see it in his face. He gives Bucky a slug on the arm. “You try pissing with a beach ball strapped to your stomach,” he says.

Bucky composes himself, for the sake of Steve’s remaining dignity. “Do you need help?”

Steve sighs. “I guess,” he says. His ears are still burning. Bucky wants to lick them.

Bucky steps closer to Steve. The bathroom isn’t large, especially withtwo supersoldiers in it, and Bucky finds himself pressed up against Steve’s side. The side of Steve’s round stomach pushes into Bucky’s flat one. Bucky reaches around for Steve’s cock with his flesh hand. It’s an awkward angle, reaching around Steve’s belly, and Bucky can’t exactly see what he’s doing. He ends up groping Steve a bit before he gets a good hold on his cock. By the time he manages it, he’s sure he’s blushing as hard as Steve.

It’s not like holding his own. When Bucky pisses, he doesn’t tend to think about how soft and velvety his cock is, how comfortable the weight of it is in his hand, how vulnerable he is. It occurs to him that Steve is showing him a lot of trust, here.

It’s really hot.

He can feel Steve force himself to relax, and a stream of piss splatters into the bowl. Bucky holds still, like this moment will break if he moves.

“Really?” Steve asks. “This does it for you?”

For a second Bucky if Steve can read his mind, but… oh. His erection is poking Steve in the hip. Yeah, that might be a clue.

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, as Peggy used to say. Bucky grabs the back of Steve’s neck with his metal hand and kisses him hard.

Steve is slow to respond, and for a terrifying moment Bucky thinks he’s majorly fucked this up. But then Steve is kissing him back, and Bucky has Steve wrapped in his arms, his hand still cradling Steve’s cock. He adjusts his grip and begins to stroke it, working Steve to hardness. Steve tries to turn in Bucky’s arms, but his belly gets in the way, pushing harder into Bucky, and Bucky’s cock jumps a little. Steve squirms, but he’s pretty much trapped where Bucky wants him. It’s a heady thought.

“Bed,” Bucky murmurs in Steve’s mouth. Steve lets Bucky tug him out of the bathroom and down the hall to the bedroom, stepping out of his sweatpants as they go. Bucky gently pushes Steve down on the bed and grabs the hem of Steve’s t-shirt, tugging it up over his belly. Steve obligingly raises his arms so Bucky can pull it off.

Bucky’s hands are on Steve’s belly before he can really stop to think about it. He doesn’t usually do this; he knows the whole experience has been weird for Steve, and he’s tried to make him as comfortable as possible, which means he usually tries to avoid drawing too much attention to the bump that’s been steadily growing under Steve’s shirt, even as it gets harder and harder to ignore. Steve’s skin is warm under his hands, and his stomach is so round and hard. Bucky rubs his hands over it, soaking in the novel sensation, and Steve moans.

Something presses against Bucky’s palm. A tiny foot. The baby is kicking.

Bucky runs his hands down, moving them in small circles on the underside of Steve’s belly, and then drops to his knees and pushes Steve’s thighs apart. Steve’s cock is hard now, smearing precome on the underside of his belly. Bucky takes it in hand and brings the head to his lips. He sucks on the head, which has the salty taste of fresh piss, but Bucky doesn’t mind. He’s had far worse things in his mouth. Being able to suck Steve’s cock is a gift.

Steve leans back, propping himself up on his elbows so that Bucky can reach his cock without Steve’s belly getting in the way. Bucky swallows Steve’s cock down to the root, bobs his head up and down, feeling it rub against his throat. Bucky’s nose rubs against the underside of Steve’s belly, and he splays his hands against it, bracing himself but also cradling this precious thing they’ve made together.

Bucky pulls back, letting Steve’s cock fall from his lips. Instead, he presses kiss after kiss to the underside of Steve’s belly, some in the crease it makes at his hip, and then working his way up as far as he can reach without getting off his knees. Steve gasps. “Bucky, _please—”_

Bucky drops back down to Steve’s cock. This time he takes just the tip in his mouth, sucking precome from it and tonguing the slit for more. He rubs the shaft with his flesh hand, feeling Steve tremble beneath him.

“Bucky, I’m gonna—” That’s all the warning Bucky gets before Steve floods his mouth with thick come. Bucky gulps it all down, sucking Steve’s dick like a straw until he’s milked every last drop of it. Steve whines with overstimulation and gently shoves Bucky’s head back. Bucky lets Steve’s now-soft cock fall from his mouth, but he continues to plant kisses on Steve’s belly, rubbing his hands over it, licking the blue veins that show through Steve’s fair skin.

Steve tangles his fingers in Bucky’s hair and tugs him up to kiss him, rough and wet, on the mouth. Bucky’s cock, painfully hard and still trapped in his jeans, rubs against Steve’s belly, and he nearly comes in his pants.

Steve notices. “Want some help with that?” he asks.

Bucky unzips his jeans and pulls his cock out. An idea occurs to him and he’s almost afraid to voice it, sure Steve will never go for it. “Can I—”

Steve puts his big hands on Bucky’s hips and tugs him close. “What do you want, Buck?”

Bucky licks his lips, tasting the remnants of Steve’s come that linger there. “I want to come on your belly.”

He’s afraid Steve will laugh, but instead Steve just meets his eyes seriously and says, “Do it.”

It only takes a few pumps of his hand and Bucky is coming hard, spilling over Steve’s belly and splashing onto his chest. Come drips down his stomach like icing on a cake, and it looks _gorgeous._ Bucky is definitely storing this mental image forever.

Steve pulls him down for another kiss, and Bucky lets himself sink into it. He’s not sure how long they sit there kissing with Steve’s come-covered belly between them. Finally, Steve breaks it with a sigh. “I have to piss again,” he says sheepishly. He pauses. “Come help me?”

There’s nothing Bucky would rather do.


End file.
